Álomtársak
by Szikra
Summary: Különös álomok. Naruto és Sasuke álmai, melyek egy régi legendának részesei. Vajon megszűnnek? Neji megtalálja a lebegés az örökkévalóságban jelentését? Egy történet arról, hogy álmainkban őszintébbek vagyunk, hogy néha nem a valóság nyújtja a megoldást


Hát, sokáig tartott megírni... Szenvedtem vele, de nagyon akartam is. Neji kicsit OOC, de ő volt az "anyuci" szerepére a legalkallmasabb. Tudom, hogy a végén lehetne folytatás de nincs. Jó szórakozást!

Ajánlás: osztálytársaimnak. "Lázas vagy?" Zérczi: "Hát, egy kicsit..." "Kérlek, mondd el mit álmodtál?" Zérczi: les "Hááát..." Én: padra borulva röhög

**

* * *

Álomtársak **

Az ellenfele összeesett. Sasuke kihúzta magát és körbenézett. Szeme Itachit kereste, mégis máson akadt meg a tekintete.

Naruto hátrahanyatlott, ájult teste vészesen közelített a talajhoz. Az Uchiha gondolkodás nélkül ugrott, hogy elkapja. Gyengéden lefektette, majd tekintetét az új ellenfelére emelte.

– Teee! – emelkedett fel, közben a keze a Goukakyuu no Jutsu pecsétjeit formázta. – Shineee! –kiáltotta, és útjának engedte a tűzgolyót, hogy az találkozzon Itachiéval. Az ütközés ereje mind a kettőjükön taszított pár métert.

– Nem játszani jöttem, bolond kisöcsém! – halotta bátyját, miközben saját a keze alatt már a Chidori cikázott.

– Dögölj meg! – A fiú futni kezdett az Akatsuki felé, előre tartva a villámgömböt. Pár másodperc múlva elérte Itachit. Legalábbis azt hitte, de a bátyja mögé került és egy kunait nyomott a lapockája alá.

– Állj le, bolond öcsém – suttogta a férfi.

– Soha. Megöllek, és nem nyugszom addig, amíg minden porcikád a világ legkülönbözőbb helyein nem rohad!

– Lehetetlen, dobe – simogatta meg az idősebb Uchiha Sasuke fejét. – Tudod miért? Mert szeretsz.

– Gyűlöllek – sziszegte a fiú. – Meg akarlak ölni, felnégyelni, kizsigerelni. Gyűlöllek érted? – a végét már könnyes szemekkel kiabálta szerte. Itachi elékerült.

– Az nem elég – suttogta. – A szíved legapróbb zugában még mindig szeretsz.

– Miért? Miért szeretnélek, ha mindenkit, aki fontos számomra, elveszel?

– Vedd már észre magad! Már másért gyűlölsz. Nem a klánért, hanem… miatta – bökött a bátyja a kunaival Narutóra.

– Hazugság – húzta Sasuke keserű mosolyra az ajkát.

– Alkut ajánlok. Öld meg, és leállítom az egész támadást.

Sasuke elvette a felényújtott kunait, letérdelt, az ölébe vonta Naruto fejét, a kést a nyakához helyezte. Beletúrt a puha, szőke hajba, és egy óvatlan mozdulattal megsértette a fiú bőrét. Az ifjabb Uchiha megrémülve dobta el a kunait.

– Látod? – kérdezte Itachi. – Szereted.

– Csak azért, mert a csapattársam! – csattant fel Sasuke. Az Akatsuki szeme vidáman csillant.

– Akkor miért fogod még mindig a haját?

A fiú ijedten felugrott, hogy aztán ájultan Naruto testére zuhanjon – Kisame ugyanis hátulról erőteljes ütést mért rá.

– Tűnjünk innen – szólt némi helyzetfelmérés után az idősebb Uchiha.

– Nem ölöd meg? – intett Kisame fejével az öcsre.

– Majd. Lesz még rá alkalmam.

* * *

– Itachi… 'ruto – suttogta Sasuke, majd kinyitotta a szemét. Körbe se kellet néznie, ugyanis egy sikításból rögtön kiderült, hogy ki van a szobában: Sakura örvendezett a fiú felébredésének. 

– Végre! Várj kérlek egy pillanatot, mindjárt jövök, Sasuke-kun, csak szólok Kakashi-senseinek! – ugrott fel mellőle a lány, és kisietett a kórteremből, hogy félúton Kakashiba ütközzön.

– Sensei! Sasuke felébredt! – újságolta.

– Különös. Egyszerre ájulnak el, és egyszerre ébrednek… – morfondírozott Kakashi. – Sasuke!

A fiú a betegszobája ajtajában állt.

– Itachi? – villantotta fel a sharinganját. – Van egyáltalán elfogott Akatsuki?

– Miről beszélsz? – ráncolta a homlokát Sakura.

– Az csak egy álom volt. Meghívást kaptatok Hinatától egy teára, utána pedig elájultatok. Tsunade nagyon aggódott értetek – magyarázott Kakashi.

– Neeem… – suttogta Sasuke. – Nem lehet… Ő volt… De… Mangekyou… Nem… – motyogta, majd mintegy révületből ébredve felnézett. – De ki volt a másik?

Naruto tűnt fel egy másik ajtóban. Kék szemei álmosan pislogtak, körülnézett, de, az Uchihával ellentétben, ő mindent azonnal megértett.

– Sasuke! Jól vagy? Az a tea… Neked is olyan furcsa álmod volt? – kérdezte érdeklődőn.

A kérdezett dühösen fújt egyet, majd visszament a szobájába, hangosan becsapva az ajtót. A folyosó végén Neji tűnt fel, Tsunadével a nyomában, és beterelte Narutót a kórtermébe, kért a két fiúnak egy-egy bögre teát, azután elment Kakashiékkal.

Ha Sasuke látta volna, elgondolkodott volna azon, hogy mit keres náluk, a kórházban, Neji, ráadásul a Hokage kíséretében, azonban mivel nem így történt, kénytelen volt magában dühöngve végigülni az ellenőrző vizsgálatokat.

Nyomban utána ki is engedték őket, csak egy hét múlva kellett visszamenni a kórházba, ellenőrzésre. Eseménytelenül telt el a következő négy nap, egészen péntekig.

Pénteken ugyanis Sasuke úgy döntött, hogy elég az egyedüllétből, a semmittevésből, és kimozdul edzeni. Chidori gyakorlás, katon jutsuk, chakra, taijutsu, sharinganos madárles, és shurikentrükkök, csak hogy néhányat említsünk a repertoárból, amit aznap csinált, hogy aztán fáradtan és viszonylag elégedetten dőljön le egy fa tövébe uzsonnázni. A rizsgombóc felét sem ette meg, amikor különös pilledtség lett rajta úrrá, keze lehanyatlott, pillái lecsukódtak.

Mielőtt elaludt volna, kétségbeesetten küzdött az ébrenlétért, mert tudta, hogy ez ugyanolyan lesz, mint négy nappal ezelőtt, de az álom menthetetlenül magával sodorta.

* * *

Hatalmas sakktábla. Fekete-fehér. Bábúi feldúlva, sok sebből vérezve hevertek a kockákon. Fehér-fekete. Már csak öten álltak, három fekete, és két fehér. Sasuke fekete ruhában volt, Itachival, és Orochimaruval együtt. Fekete-fehér. Vele szemben Naruto állt, fehér ruhában, és a Negyedik. Egy fekete Futó, egy fekete Bástya, egy fekete Király. Egy fehér Futó és egy fehér Király. A Bástya sebesen közelített a fehér Futóhoz. Sasuke rosszul volt. Ledobta a fekete sisakot, és beugrott Itachi és Naruto közé. 

A kép azon nyomban összemosódott. Pont befejezte a fogmosást. Kiöblítette a száját, helyére rakta a fogkefét. Fáradt volt, fejét álmosan a tükörnek döntötte. Elnehezedett a szempillája. Becsukta a szemét, majd kinyitotta. A tükörből Naruto arca nézett vissza rá. Felsikoltott, majd hátraesett. Esett… ZUHANT! Semmi nem volt körülötte, csak zuhant. Elzuhant a sakktábla mellett, a szülei holttestei mellett és Naruto mellett… Naruto mellett, aki nem nézett rá, aki nem ugrott utána, akit hidegen hagyta a zuhanása. Teljesen egyedül volt. Nem volt ott a dobe sem, hogy legalább megjegyzést tegyen rá.

– Narutooooo! – sikította.

Valami nedves érintette meg az arcát… sírt. Úgy érezte a legmagányosabb helyzetben van, és elsírta magát. Nem, mégsem. Hiszen a mellkasa is nedves. Egész kellemes. És itt van egy puha dolog. Eltűnt. Megint itt van. Mozog a mellkasán, és jó, vizes. Kicsit érdes, de kellemes.

Valaki lemossa a testét. Sasuke elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy felébredt.

A szivacsot újra elvették.

– Folytassa, kérem – suttogta kiszáradt szájjal. Valaki sikkantott, a vizes edény csörömpölve ért földet.

– Én… izé… nekem azt mondták, hogy láza van, és mossam meg egy kicsit… – dadogta egy gyerekhang. – Szólok valakinek… Szólnom kell valakinek…

– Hanabi! – csatlakozott egy újabb hang. – Hanabi, kérlek, szedd össze a cserepeket, és menj ki.

– Jó, Neji.

Csend volt egy darabig, csak a cserepek össze-összeütődése hallatszódott. Sasuke óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét. Neji, meg a kis Hyuuga lány volt a szobában. Aztán a… Hanabi? Már nem is tudta, a világ túl bonyolult volt ahhoz, hogy gondolkodjon. Elaludt.

* * *

Mikor legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét ugyanabban a szobában volt, és Neji térdelt mellette. 

– Örülök, hogy felébredtél. Jól vagy? – kérdezte a fiú.

– Szomjas vagyok – suttogta rekedten Sasuke. Felült, Neji bögrét nyújtott neki, benne egy furcsa keverékkel. Igen keserű volt, ám az első kortytól jobban érezte magát.

– Hol vagyok? – kérdezte, majd lekoppintotta a félig üres bögrét az éjjeliszekrényre.

– Meg kell innod az egészet. Ez egy gyógytea, a tested lemerültségét, zsibbadtságát űzi el – Felelt Neji nem egészen a kérdésre. Csak mikor a fiú újra ajkához emelte a bögrét válaszolt: – A birtokunkon. Tsunade-samától külön engedélyt kellett kérnünk, hogy itt, és ne a kórházban legyetek. Narutót már hazaengedtük, ő nem aludt még pluszba az álom után. Igyál! – szólt Sasukéra, amikor az kérdezni akart valamit. – Azért vagytok itt, mert a Hyuugák tudják legjobban, mit éltek át. Van egy régi legendánk, ami százévenként újraírja magát. Két nemes férfiú meglátogat egy Hyuuga hölgyet, majd folyton közösen álmodnak: a másikról, magukról, és egymásról, majd a végén… a legtöbbször lemészárolják egymást, négyszer az egyik öngyilkos lett, a másik meg elment messzire, kétszer mindketten öngyilkosok lettek, és megint kétszer „az örökkévalóságban lebegtek". Nem tudom, mit jelenthet ez, de így volt leírva. Gyerekkoromban folyton a családi könyvtárat bújtam, betéve tudom majdnem az összes könyvünket.

Sasuke hallgatott. A bögréje már teljesen üres volt.

– Mikor mehetek haza?

– Akár most is, de… szeretném, ha elmondanád, mit álmodtál.

– Nem – Sasuke hangja a lehető leghatározottabb volt. Neji állhatatosan nézett rá. Ebben a pillantásban seregnyi kérdés volt, ám mindegyikre csak hallgatás volt a válasz.

– Róla álmodtál? Narutóról? – tette fel az elsőt hangosan is.

– Magamról. – Neji arca kissé megenyhült.

– Róla volt és róla lesz. Amíg nem beszélsz az álmokról senkinek, egyre rosszabb lesz. Ott fognak emészteni, mígnem ki nem mondod a legutolsó, legtitkosabb gondolataidat is.

– Nem mondom el. Senkinek – Sasuke hajthatatlan volt.

– Narutónak kéne, de ha neki nem akarod, én mindig ott leszek.

– _Nem_ – Az Uchiha hangja már egyáltalán nem volt barátságos. Neji sóhajtva felállt, és az ajtóhoz indult.

– Ha úgy érzed, hogy jól vagy, akkor hazamehetsz. Nem kell sehova se menned ellenőrzésre, de ha elmondanád az álmaid, nem csak magadon segítenél, hanem rajtam is, ugyanis nekem kell ugornom, ha veletek történik valami. Én mindig ott leszek.

– Jó – biccentett Sasuke a bezárt tolóajtónak.

* * *

Rosszul volt. Nem tudott aludni, csak az ágyán emésztette magát. Naruto járt a fejében, az álmok, meg amit Neji mondott. Hogy talán el kéne mondania Narutónak… De akkor bevallaná, hogy a dobe elismerésére vágyik. Tehetetlenül a párnájára csapott. Nem, neki csak az kell, hogy bosszút álljon Itachin. Hogy a férfi elismerje, jobb lett nála. Hogy olyan megalázottan feküdjön a lábai előtt, mint ő hevert tíz évesen. Semmi szüksége Narutóra! – hajtogatta magában. 

De az álmoknak mégis igazuk volt… Nyöszörögve ült fel. Ő ezt nem bírja tovább. Neki Itachi halála kell, nem az, hogy Naruto utána ugorjon abba a feneketlen szakadékba. Felordított, aztán mikor tudatosult benne, mit is tesz, azonnal abba hagyta. Ne veszítsd el a fejed – emlékeztette magát, majd bűntudattal vette észre, hogy az üvöltés, hiába nem illik egy Uchihához, vagy hozzá, könnyített a lelkén.

– Jól van – mondta ki hangosan, de ezt egyáltalán nem vette észre. „Mielőtt el kezdeném az ordítás miatt is emészteni magam…" gondolta és az éjjeliszekrényen lévő üvegcséért nyúlt. A sötétben nem látta, hány szemet ejtett a kezébe, majd víz nélkül lenyelte. Épp visszatette az üveget a szekrénykére, mikor az altató hatott: az álomtalan álom nem éppen gyengéden letaszította a padlóra.

* * *

– Hülyegyerek… – hallotta motyogásként. Kinyitotta a szemét és pislogott kettőt, de a világ még mindig homályos volt. 

– Ne hívd így! Csak biztos rossz passzban volt – A hangok erősödtek és úgy érzete, mintha rá akarnának telepedni a fejére, hogy súlyukkal roppantsák szét azt.

– Rossz passzban? Bealtatózta magát, és most…

– Maradjatok… csendben… – préselte ki magából Sasuke. – Szétrobban a… fejem.

– Pssz! Mondani próbál valamit! – csendesítette le Sakura a szótlanul pislogó Narutót.

– Maradjatok csendben! Megfájdul tőletek a fejem… – motyogta, de neki úgy tűnt, mintha rendesen beszélne.

– Marad… feje… Szerinted mit akarhat? – fordult Sakura a szőkéhez.

– Csendesebben! – lépett be Neji egy tálcával. – Sasuke, jól vagy? – suttogta.

– Fáj a fejem… – motyogta a fiú.

– Fel tudnál ülni? Kapsz abból az erősítő teából – Végre valaki, aki megérti. Sasuke bólintott, aztán felszisszent: erős fájdalom nyilallt a nyakába.

– Sakura, menj ki, kérlek a konyhába a teáért! – szólt, majd visszafordult a fiúhoz. – Kerüld a mozgást, a tested egy kicsit mellőzve volt az utóbbi napban, és most nem veszi jó néven a megerőltetést – Neji bosszúsan megrázta a fejét. – Nem fogsz tudni egyedül felülni. Naruto, segítened kell.

Óvatosan feltámasztották a testét, közben Sasuke összeszorította a fogát: nagyon fájt minden porcikája. Hatalmas megkönnyebbülés volt látni, hogy egy rózsaszín folt betér a szobába, aztán Neji itatni kezdte. Három korty után már csak elviselhetően fájt a gerince és kissé remegő kézzel ugyan, de meg tudta tartani a csészét, valamint teljesen tiszta volt a látása.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte halkan a második csésze után.

– Mi is ezt kérdezzük, baka – nézett rá tréfás-megrovón Naruto.

– A szomszéd kiáltást hallott, ezért benézett, és ott talált téged a földön heverve – emlékeztette Neji. – A kórházba vitt, azok meg hozzánk hoztak.

Sasuke erősen visszagondolt a tegnap estéjére.

– Fél kilenckor lefeküdtem, egy jó darabig forgolódtam, aztán bevettem egy altatót. Tizenkettőkor felébredtem, és nem emlékeztem arra, hogy már vettem be altatót. Kettőt akartam, de a harmadikat nem vettem észre, mert még az első hatása alatt voltam – rakta össze az elmúlt estét az Uchiha.

– És az ordítás? – vonta fel a Hyuuga fiú a szemöldökét.

– Tehetek én arról, ha a szomszédom mindenfélét képzelődik? – csattant fel a fiú, aztán azon nyomban megszédült.

– Igyál! – Neji ellentmondást nem tűrő hangjára Sasuke gépiesen felhajtotta a maradék teát.

– Hazamehetek? – kérdezte, úgy, mint az a kisfiú, aki tudja, hogy rossz fát tett a tűzre, és a leszidást szeretné megúszni.

– De hát otthon vagy! – kiáltott fel Naruto. Az Uchihának nyomban megfájdult a feje.

– Hangosabban nem tudnád, usuratonkachi?!

– Nem tudom ki beszél, nem én nyomtam le a torkomon…

– Elég legyen! – szólt rájuk halkan, de erőteljesen Neji. – Komolyan mondom, rosszabbak vagytok, mint egy veszekedő házaspár – csóválta a fejét. Sakura közben vihorászni kezdett. A három fiú értetlenül meredt rá.

– Bocs, csak elképzeltem hogy ők ketten… Úristen, ez nagyon abszurd! …összeházasodnak! – nevetett tovább.

– A konohai törvények alapján megtehetik – meredt rá Neji. – Huszonhárom éve az azonos neműek házassága is engedélyezve van.

– Úristen! – sápadt le Sakura. Neji vállat vont.

– Visszatérve az eredeti kérdésre, Sasuke, idehoztunk, mert otthon tavaszi nagytakarítás van, és felforgatták az egész birtokot. Azt sem tudom, hogy hol fogok aludni – magyarázta el a helyzetet.

– És? – kérdezte az Uchiha-fiú, majd beleivott az újabb adag teába. – Úgy értem mi lesz ezután?

– Várunk – mondta ki a halálos ítéletet a két fiúra Neji. Semmi küldetés, addig, amíg be nem fejeződnek ezek az álmok! Csak azt felejtették el, hogy ugyanígy a Hyuuga sem mehet el a faluból.

* * *

Sasuke már ötödjére olvasta el ugyanazt a mondatot. Egyszerűen nem jutottak el a szavak az agyáig. Nem mintha nem tudott volna figyelni, – a könyvtárban ennél nagyobb csend nehezen lehetett volna – hanem egyszerűen nem érdekelte az olvasmánya. Unta magát, már egy hónapja nem volt semmilyen küldetésen, még D-rangút sem kaptak, és edzeni sem edzhet minden nap, így Neji ötletére elment a könyvtárba. 

Már az ötödik mangát kezdte, majd sóhajtva lerakta – ebben sem jutott tovább a negyedik oldalnál. Felkapta a könyvkupacot, hogy visszatette mindegyik darabot a helyére. Pakolgatás közben magakadt a szeme egy egyszerű könyvön: „Álmok és titkaik". Szerzeményével tért vissza helyére halványan reménykedve abban, hogy talál valamit. Rögtön a tartalomhoz lapozott, de kiderült, hogy csak egy ponyvaregény. Csalódottan, és még mindig unva magát, felállt, hogy ezt is visszategye.

Megszédült, bele kellett kapaszkodnia a szék támlájába, hogy el ne essen. Görcsösen markolta a fát, lábai remegtek, azután összeesett, magára rántva a széket.

* * *

Hatalmas tömegben volt, ami egyre távolabb sodorta Attól a személytől. Nem tudta ki az, de nem is volt fontos, egyedül az számított, hogy ne hagyja el. Mert akkor… fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi történik akkor, de nem volt szabad elhagynia. Talán Csipkerózsika soha sem ébred fel, vagy megint széthullik a világ, és ő egyedül zuhan. 

Utat tört magának, de legalább olyan haszontalan próbálkozás volt, mint úszni az árral szemben. Meg kell találnia! – sikították az idegei. Futni kezdett, de egy helyben maradt. Nagyobb lépteket vett, a folyosó és a tömeg csak nőtt. Kétségbeesett. Megállt, és körbenézett, de nem látta Azt, akit keresett. Térdre rogyott a kimerültségtől. Nem esett kétségbe, nem sírt, hanem kimerült. Feladta. Most már az sem számított, hogy ha egyedül zuhan.

Aztán egy puha kéz simult az övébe, egy kar ölelte át a vállát, és tudta: akárkit is keresett, megtalálta. Hogy is lehetett olyan hülye, hogy abbahagyta a keresést! Belemarkolt a puha, szőke tincsekbe. Akárhol is legyen, ez az ölelés volt az otthona, mint a csecsemőnek az anyja karjai, mint az öl, ahol a kisgyermek elalszik mese közben.

– Valaki szeretne találkozni veled – suttogta fülébe Ő, és kicsit eltolta magától. Meleg, kék szemek fogadták, majd elnyelték, de ez most nem olyan szédítő zuhanás volt, inkább úszás lefelé a tengerben egészen addig, míg el nem nyel a puha, észtveszejtően félelmetes és gyönyörű sötétség. Naruto kézen fogva vezette a lelkében. Sasuke megremegett. Ebbe a sötétbe más is vegyült, egy vörös fény, ami rácsok mögé zárva nézett farkasszemet velük.

– Hát elhoztad… – csikorgott a hangja. – Egy Uchiha?

– Igen – válaszolt határozottan Naruto. – Miért?

– Miért? Ez az én kérdésem is. Miért ő? Miért egy Uchiha? Miért egy fiú? Miért engedtél nekem? Hm, kölyök? – hunyorogtak a rosszindulatú, sárga szemek.

– Mert ő az, aki. És – Naruto hangja kissé elcsuklott – tudnia kell rólad.

A szörny hahotázott. Sárga szemek, vörös fény… Sasuke ismerni vélte. Egy tankönyvi ábra volt hasonló. Kyuubi…

– Rókadémon! – kiáltotta. A kilencfarkú ránézett.

– Tiszteletlen vagy, vakarcs!

– Kit akarsz? – nézett mélyen a szemébe az Uchiha. Úgy vélte, ez eléggé érthető lesz Kyuubi, és érthetetlen Naruto számára.

– Senkit. A testemet akarom, de csak benne élhetek. – bökött fejével Narutóra. – Akkor viszont… – a vörösben néhány fehér fog villant. –… téged is megkaplak.

– Honnan tudod? – Sasuke csak remélte, hogy hangja olyan határozott, mint amilyen ő most csak szeretne lenni.

– Ó, tudom, miket álmodsz… Tudom, miket érzel, elég volt most rád pillantanom. Tudom, mi lesz az utolsó álom, de nem tudom, hogy mit lépsz rá… – Kyuubi megnyalta a szája szélét. – Hogy sikítozni fogsz, hogy csendben örökre elfojtod magadban, vagy… – Sasuke csak sejteni tudta, hogy mi áll a nyitva hagyott mondatban, és ez a gondolat egyszerre taszította és vonzotta.

– Menjetek, kiskutyák! Otthon várnak titeket a büdös embertársaitok… – morogta a démon.

Egy örvény ragadta fel, és dobra vissza a saját testébe. A lendülettől felült, a szeme kipattant, kapkodva szedte a levegőt. 

– Nyugalom… – tuszkolta vissza Neji a párnák közé. Lassan Sasuke légzése visszaállt a normálisra, bár az élmény, a találkozás még mindig felkavarta egy kissé.

– Lázas vagy – tapintotta meg a másik fiú a homlokát. Az Uchiha tudta, mi következik. – Kérlek, mondd el, mit álmodtál!

A fiú dühösen lerúgta magáról a takarót.

– Mikor mehetek haza?

Neji a fejét csóválta. – Ha elmondanád, mit álmodtál, hamarabb túl lennénk ezen az egészen. Azért álmodtok, mert valamilyen problémátok van egy egymással, és ezt akarják az álmok kiküszöbölni.

Sasuke mordult egyet és felült. A Hyuuga sóhajtott.

– Hazamehetsz, ha otthon beveszel egy lázcsillapítót. Jót tenne az is, ha pihennél. Csak egy órácskát.

– Jó – nyúlt a ruháiért. Míg Neji valamilyen papírokat töltött ki ő gyorsan átöltözött, és már menni is készült.

– Tessék! – nyújtott oda neki a fiú egy borítékot, mikor már az ajtóban állt. – Ez az eddigi „betegnaplód", meg a legenda. Tanulmányozd át.

– Kösz.

* * *

A boríték a földön hevert, a tea az asztalon, a legenda mellette, Sasuke pedig a konyhaszéken billegett. Neji pontosan, szárazan, a lehető legtöbb tényt közölve, körmondatokban fogalmazott, amiket igen bonyolult volt megérteni, főként úgy, hogy olyan érzése volt, mintha baltával hasogatnák a fejét. Sok érdekeset nem is tudott meg az álmokról, ráadásul egyre csak Kyuubi, meg amiket a démon mondott jártak a fejében. 

De volt ott más is, amit igyekezett az elméje hátuljába űzni. Naruto. Emlékek róla, és – nyelt egyet – az álom róla. A délelőtti, a lázcsillapítóval. Igyekezett a lázcsillapítóra fogni az álmot, de ahogy folyton-folyvást maga elé idézte olyannyira belemerült, hogy alig tudta visszahozni magát a valóságba. Tulajdonképpen nem volt szép, félelmetes, vagy érdekes álom, inkább csak kellemes. Egy tónál voltak Narutóval. Úszkáltak, napoztak, aludtak – együtt. Minden olyan magától értetődő volt. Az is, hogy Naruto a fűben szundikálva átölelte a derekát. Az is, hogy utána, az uzsonnára hozott barackot finoman az ajkaihoz tolta. Az is, hogy a lejtőn elkezdtek óvodások módjára legurulni.

Szemei leragadtak, ahogy újra az álomképek közé képzelte magát, de nem aludt el. A csengő verte fel álmodozásából. Magát, és a csengőre boruló vendéget átkozva indult ajtót nyitni – hogy a küszöbön egy igen türelmetlen Nejivel találja szemközt magát.

– Gyere! Siess már! – sürgette a Hyuuga. – Naruto eltörte a lábát.

– Mi van? – ráncolta homlokát Sasuke, miközben egyszerre próbálta felvenni a pulóverét és a cipőjét. Kis híja volt, hogy nem törte ki ő is a bokáját, szerencséjére Neji elkapta.

– Lehetőleg úgy siess, hogy ne szerezz be te is sérülést – nézett rá szemrehányóan a másik fiú.

– Jó, jó – morgolódott, és becsatolta a másik cipőjét. – Mehetünk!

* * *

Sasuke igyekezett elfojtani a nevetését, amikor meglátta a begipszelt lábú fiút. 

– Próbálok járásszerűen sántikálni – jegyezte meg a házigazda, míg a hűtőhöz bicegett, hogy frissítővel kínálja vendégeit.

– Mégis, hogy törted el a lábad? – kérdezte az Uchiha. – Itthon voltál, nem?

– Porszívóztam, és átestem egy széken – mormogta Naruto, miközben mindenki elé letett egy pohár narancslevet.

Sasuke az üdítőbe prüszkölt.

– Mi olyan vicces? – nézett rá két kék szempár.

– Figyelmetlen vagy, baka.

– Kinek mondod? Nem én gyógyszereztem be magam! – lépett közelebb Naruto. Sasuke felpattant.

– Az véletlen volt! – kiabálta.

– Mert ez nem? – A másik fiú újabb lépést tett. Sasuke megremegett. Kicsit közel voltak egymáshoz. Kicsit zavaróan közel. Valahogy azonban Sasuke kellemesen bizsergetőnek is érezte a helyzetet. Szeme a kék szemekbe mélyedt, és azok viszonozták a pillantást. Mindkettőjük arcába vér tódult, ahogy elég érdekes képek villantak szemük elé a jelenet folytatásáról. Aztán megszólalt a csengő. Sasuke és Naruto egyszerre ugortak ajtót nyitni, aminek az lett a vége, hogy egymásra estek, és Neji invitálta bentebb a látogatókat: Irukát és Kakashit.

A két fiú fülig vörösödve próbált felállni. Ennek a problémának a megoldásában is a Hyuuga-fiú segített.

– Olyan érzésem van, mintha az anyukátok lennék – jegyezte is meg a Neji.

– Talán apuka, nem? – mosolygott Kakashi.

– Nem – rázta fejét a srác. – Anyukásan kell pátyolgatnom őket.

– De ki az apa? – viccelődött Iruka. Kakashi aggódva vette észre, hogy nem hogy Naruto, de még Sasuke sem figyel.

– Hát az biztos, hogy nem Sakura – eresztett meg Neji egy röpke mosolyt.

Sasuke a beszélgetésből semmit nem vett észre. „Mi volt ez?" szuszogott a fotelbe mélyedve. „Le akartam támadni Narutót. Oké. Gondoljuk végig. Tizenéves vagyok, most kezdenek beindulni a hormonjaim. Ez az egész csakis ezért volt. Nem szerettem bele Narutóba, ez csak véletlen, hogy pont vele támadtak efféle gondolataim." Tisztázta magában, majd azon kapta magát, hogy végigméri a szőkét. Tulajdonképpen, nyelt – tulajdonképpen valóban kívánatosak azok a karok és… Szemlélődésében egy előtte lengetett kéz zavarta meg.

– Sasuke-kun, úgy elbambultál – vonta össze szemöldökét senseiük.

– Csak álmos vagyok – intett fejével zavartan a fiú. Neji rögtön felpattant, és tenyerét a fiú homlokára simította.

– Vettél be lázcsillapítót? – kérdezte gondterhelten.

– Persze – nézett zavarodottan a Hyuugára.

– Ennek nem szabadna így lennie! – fakadt ki Neji kissé hisztérikus hangon, majd Narutóhoz perdült. A szőke értetlenül kapkodta a szemét, és némán tűrte, ahogy a fiú az ő testhőmérsékletét is megnézi.

– Iruka-sensei, kérem, szóljon Hokage-samának! – A fiú utasítására Iruka máris elviharzott.

– Ez így nagyon nem jó… Csak rövid idő telt el az előző óta… – motyogta Neji.

– Újabb álom? – esett le Sasukénak. A Hyuuga bólintott.

– Nagyon úgy tűnik. A hőemelkedés, álmosság az első jele. Nem lepődnék meg, ha alacsony lenne a vérnyomásotok, szédülnétek. Húzós menet lesz – a fehér szemek sokatmondó pillantást vetettek a két másik fiúra. – Lehet, hogy egyszerre több helyen is jelen lesztek.

– Ezt magyarázd el – kérte Kakashi.

– Egyszerre fogjátok érzékelni a valóságot, és akár több álmot is – hadarta Neji, miközben gyorsan borogatást készített. – Ha az egyik álomban fulladozva vergődsz, úgy lesz a valóságban is. Ha késsel vagdosnak, a sebek ugyanúgy megjelennek a testeden, de minimum egy álomban mindketten jelen lesztek.

– Tehát meg is sérülhetünk – szűrte le Naruto, és igyekezett elhessegetni a borogatást. A segíteni próbáló fiú arca elkomorult, majd hirtelen megbökte egy ponton. A szőke azonnal abbahagyta a kapálózást, és sértett, könnyes szemekkel merült a fotelbe.

– Ne aggódj, úgy negyed óra múlva már tudod használni a karjaid – vettette oda Neji, és Naruto homlokára tette a borogatást. Sasukéhez fordult, aki rémült szemekkel nézett rá. Akaratlanul is felnevetett, majd odadobta a benedvesített törölközőt a fiúnak, aki kissé nyugodtabban helyezte fel a kendőt.

A szótlan, nyomasztó várakozást csak Tsunade érkezése szakította félbe, aki mindenféle magyarázat nélkül azonnal meglátta, hogy itt bizony nem tudnak segíteni. Irukát Neji haza is küldte, hiszen igazából semminek nem vették hasznát. Csendben vártak. Várták a kínokat.

Naruto megköszörülte a torkát.

– Szomjas vagyok…

A Hyuuga szaladt egy pohár vízért, majd a fiú állát felemelve megitatta.

Sasuke összerándult, és éles, magas hangon felrikoltott. Neji kezéből kicsúszott a pohár, hogy csörömpölve ülje meg nászát a földdel, de ez senkit sem érdekelt, Narutót kivéve, aki csurom víz lett.

– Sasuke! – ugrott a fiú és Tsunade egyszerre.

– Semmi bajom, csak… megvágtam magam – pillantott le zavartan az Uchiha a kezére, melyből dőlt a vér.

– Mégis mivel? – nézett körbe zavarodottan Neji. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy neki kéne ellátnia a sebet, és Tsunade sem hederített a vágásra. A nő ehelyett elkezdte összerakni a széttört poharat.

– Nem tudom. Láttam amint nekem, támad, és előre lendítettem a karom…

Neji elkáromkodta magát. – Hallucináltál. Remek! – motyogta ingerülten, majd visszafordult a fiúhoz. – Bocsánat. Folytasd csak.

– Aztán már félig a valóságban voltam, és láttam, hogy dől a vér a kezemből.

– Háromszög alakú, leghosszabb magassága olyan hét centi! – kiáltott fel Tsunade, és Sasukéhez lépett. Óvatosan végighúzta az ujját a seben, majd kirántott belőle valamit. Sasuke felsikoltott, egyrészt a fájdalomtól, másrészt, mert a kezébe fúródott valami átszúrta a kezét.

– Megvan! – vizsgálgatta a nő az üvegcserepet.

– Mi? – Kakashi szeme kerekre tágult a csodálkozástól. Neji levegőért kapkodott.

– A-azt hittem, ez csak mese… Hogy a legendának csak a körítése… – mormolta zaklatottan. Sasuke egyenesen ijedtnek látta a fiút. – Sasuke kezébe került üvegcserép a pohár szilánkjainak egy része, tehát a pohár széttörése előtt már benne volt a kezében az a darab, amelyik csak az után keletkezett, hogy az összetört. Ez egy igen bonyolult téridőhajlítás volt, amit a… talán a hallucináció által felszabadított energia vagy… nem is tudom, hogy igazából mi hozta létre – Neji tétovázva elhallgatott, bűnbánó szemeket vetve a kis társaságra. A Hokage közben gyorsan begyógyította a sebet.

Újra halotti csend telepedett a szobára.

Eltelt tíz perc.

Negyed óra.

Sasuke úgy érezte, a falióra mutatójának minden mozdulata csak azért van, hogy őt az őrületbe kergesse. Kattant a mutató. Továbbrohantak a másodpercek, vonszolva a perceket, hogy aztán az óra lapja lassan forogni kezdjen.

– Nem… – suttogta, és igyekezett visszatérni a valóságba. Szemhéja ellenszegülve akaratának lecsukódott, hogy elkezdődjön az utolsó álom.

_

* * *

Forró, fülledt szobában vagy, vele, Narutóval. Testetek lázban ég, és tudod, hogy nem irányíthatod a dolgokat. Te csak szemlélődsz, hiába vagy a testedben, hiába vagy önnönmagad tudatában. Hiába tudod, hogy ő is így érez, hogy ő is retteg és élvezi a képeket, a testedet… Egymáséi vagytok, testileg teljesen, de lelkileg csak néztek, talán várakoztok. Rettegtek attól, hogy a másik csak színleli a szeretetet, hogy hazudik… Mert akarod, hogy a forró testét te is csókolhasd, ne csak az álom-éned, és hiába látod gyönyörű, kipirult, boldog arcát, tudod, hogy az nem az igazi arca, csak egy álomé. A csúcsra értek, és ez kidob a szobából, olyan messzire, amennyire csak lehet._**

* * *

Csend van, csak az eső, meg a léptei kopognak a tetőgerincen, óvatosan egyensúlyozik. Mikor eléri a végét, boldogan hátra kiált.**

– **Nézd, Sasuke-kun, így sokkal szebb Konoha!**

**Csak bólintasz, és arra gondolsz, hogy a dobe igazán kérhetne segítséget ahhoz, hogy ne rázza a hideg, hiszen te boldogan felmelegítenéd egy kisebb katonnal.**

**Nagyot szippant a friss, esti levegőből. Már tudod, hogy mondani akar valamit. Hirtelen ráébredsz, hogy ez a Naruto az igazi, hogy ő is itt van.**

**Hirtelen megfordul, ahogy rászánja magát mondandója közlésére, de a mozdulattól hátraesik, le a tetőről, a puha, csillagos éjbe. Mielőtt meggondolnád a dolgokat, felpattansz, majd utána ugrasz. Már együtt zuhantok, és ez valamiért megnyugtat. Most nem is ijesztőek a dolgok. A csípős szél ugyan kellemetlen, de a csillagok közt vagytok, a fekete éjszakában. Elmosolyodsz, egyszerre nyúltok a másik keze felé, és sikerül elkapnod a csuklóját.**

– **Szeretlek – mondja, és úgy meglepődsz, hogy elereszted a karját. Elnyeli a fekete űr, és már egyedül vagy. A csillagok elveszítik fényüket, a feketeség pedig sűrűbbé, átláthatalanná válik.**

* * *

– Naruto… – suttogta Sasuke, a paplanja alatt vergődve. Neji igyekezett levinni a lázát, de most mégsem tehette hűtőfürdőbe! 

A szomszéd szobában Naruto Sasukét követelve felsikoltott, olyan hangon, hogy arra még a halottak is felébredtek volna (de nem tették).

Tsunade és Kakashi a hálóban addig a szőkével foglalkoztak, aki úgy tűnt, borzalmas kínokat él át.

– Neji, cseréljünk, Naruto… – a férfinak ideje sem volt végigmondani a dolgokat, a Hyuuga már át is viharzott. A szőke sikoltozva dobálta magát, mellkasán egy hatalmas sebből ömlött a vér. Tsunade már teljesen lefejtette róla a pólóját, így Neji…

– Az-az… az egy lepecsételő jutsu?! – akadt el a fiú lélegzete. A nő gondterhelten bólintott.

– Neji, most egy olyan titkot fogsz megtudni, amit a korosztályodból senki nem tud. A helyzet pedig, innentől kezdve, felér egy S rangú küldetéssel.

* * *

– _Ne félj… Csak én vagyok az._

– _Kösz szépen! Igenis van félnivalóm. Most találkozom veled másodjára, és nem is tudnálak féken tartani. – mormogod. Hogy kerülsz egyáltalán Kyuubihoz?_

– _Nem is kell féken tartani! Igyekszem húzni az álmaitok, mert ez idő alatt talán ki tudok szabadulni. Tudod, eszméletlenül nagy energiákat szabadítotok fel, és ezt használom. Mint a pohárnál. Ha sikerül a fizikai energiáját a lehető legkisebbre csökkentenem, de úgy, hogy ne haljon meg, akkor lesz a legnagyobb az esélye a szabadulásomnak – cseveg a démon._

– _És utána mit csinálsz? – kérdezed, és igyekszed leplezni, hogy nagyon zavar a bokádig érő víz._

– _Marhát fogok enni… Uzumaki soha nem fogja megtudni, micsoda élvezet nyers marhahúst enni… – felel álmodozva, te meg próbálod visszafojtani a feltörő nevetésed. – De térjünk vissza rád, hiszen miattad vagyunk itt. Mármint csak te, mert én a rohadt Yondaime miatt… Hagyjuk. Szóval, szereted?_

– _Kit? – kérdezed, és cuppogva emelgeted a lábad a növekvő vízben._

– _Ne játszd a hülyét! – förmed rád Kyuubi. – Narutót, természetesen._

_Nyelsz egy nagyot, és hallgatsz, közben érzed, hogy arcodba vér tódul._

– _Nem kell szégyellni, teljesen normális vagy – mondja a démon. Magadban biztosra veszed, hogy a hangjában vidámság csendül._

– _Normális?! Ő egy fiú! Ráadásul Naruto! – méltatlankodsz. Még folytatnád, de a Rókadémon csendes kuncogása eltereli a gondolataid. – Most min nevetsz?_

– _Gondolj arra a lányra! Milyen csalódott lesz…_

– _Nem érdekel Sakura – mormogod. Csend van egy darabig._

– _És Naruto?_

_Habozol, azt akarod válaszolni, hogy „Hagyjál már azzal a majommal!", de tudod, hogy csak magadnak hazudnál._

– _Kiskutya… – nevet Kyuubi már-már kedvesen. – Használd egy kicsit a szemed, és ne tétovázz._

_Meghökkensz, és hátralépsz, de már nem vagy a démon zárkájánál._

**

* * *

Megint együtt vagytok, egy álomban, azonban ez más. Most te uralod a tested, nem egy álom-alak.**

**Halotti csend van, lapítotok, mint nyúl a fűben. Még a légzésetek sem hallatszik. A kunaid a kezed alatt pihen, hogy ha felfedeznének titeket, nyomban támadni tudj. Te a kis asztalka alatt lapulsz, és igen, kissé szűkös a hely. De tuti, hogy senki nem hinné azt, hogy egy tizenöt éves fiú befér alá, így meg sem fogják nézni. Legalábbis így reméled. Narutónak több ideje volt a szekrényt választani, ő odabent kuksol.**

**Lábak dobogása hallatszik, üldözőitek feljöttek az emeletre. A falelválasztó papíron át látod, hogy berontanak a szomszéd szobába. Aztán szakad a papír, valaki beugrik és elborítja az asztalt, ami alatt bujkálsz. Gyorsan oldalra hengeredsz, hogy ne érjen az eldobott kunai, közben kiütöd támadód lábát. Felétérdelsz, és kegyelem nélkül leszúrod. Többen rontanak a szobába, és többen rontanak ki a szekrényből, gyors párharcok kezdődnek üldözőitek és Naruto klónjai között. Nemsokára csak ti ketten vagytok talpon.**

**Hallgatsz, nem akarsz mit mondani. Elindulsz az ablak felé, hogy kimenj, míg Naruto kiszedi az egyik ninja mellényzsebéből a megszerzendő zsákocskát. Felguggolsz a párkányra, de még visszanézel:**

– **Én is téged, Naruto – mondod, majd elmosolyodva a szőke először értetlen, majd boldogan vigyorgó arcán, leugrasz. Rosszul esel, és megütöd a jobb lábad. Elsötétül egy pillanatra a világ, de pont elég ennyi idő, hogy egy újabb álomban találd magad.**

_

* * *

Ellenfeled összeesik.__Kihúzod magad és körbenézel, Itachit keresve a tekinteteddel, azonban Narutón akad meg a szemed. A szőke lassan, de biztosan hátrafele esett. Villámgyorsan értél mögé, hogy gyengéden lefektesd, majd kisöpörj a szeméből el elkóborolt tincset. Felnézel, előtted Itachi áll, jót derülve rajtad._

– _Teee… – állsz fel. Gondolkozás nélkül emeled a kezed, hogy pecséteket formázz. Egyszerre szökik ki a szájatokból a tűzlabda, és ahogy összeütközve kioltják egymás láng-életét, hátrataszítanak rajtatok pár lépést._

– _Nem játszani jöttem, bolond kisöcsém… – hallod, majd a Chidorit előretartva rohansz bátyád felé. Azt hiszed sikerült, de nem, Itachi mögötted áll, és egy kunait nyom a lapockád alá. Még nem sértette fel vele a bőröd, de érzed a fém hidegét._

– _Állj le, bolond öcsém – suttogja a füledbe. Nem szólsz. A véred kiserken a hátadon._

– _Már nem akarsz megölni? – susogja, gyengéden, halkan, már-már cirógatva a füledet._

– _De – válaszolod egy kisgyermek dacával._

– _Akkor? Nem teszel valamit, hogy ez a kunai az én szívemet célozza? – igen, ez a hang már sokkal lágyabb. Beleborzongsz, a kés kicsit mélyebben vág a húsodba. Akarsz válaszolni, akarod ordítani, hogy, „de, igen, azt akarom a legjobban!", de nem teszed. Néma szavak börtönében állsz, azokéban, amiket Itachi _NEM _mondott ki._

– _Nem leszek képes teljes szívemből gyűlölni téged, ha közben, mást ugyan, de szeretek – suttogod halkan. Bátyád végighúzza fegyvere élét a hátadon, majd egy ugrással Naruto mellett terem. A kunai már a szőke nyakánál van, a férfi keze a tincseket markolja._

– _És most? Most tudsz teljes szívedből gyűlölni? Ne légy önző, ne sirasd őt, hiszen csak magadat siratnád, hogy itt hagyott – néz rád. Vörös szemeiben nincs semmi, se szomorúság, se csalódás, se öröm, csak _van. _Aztán a kunai belemélyed a húsba, a vágásból vörös vér ömlik, loccsan szerte a földön. Sírnál, de nem tudsz, mert a gyűlölet elemészt, majd miután hamuvá égette az érzéseid, eltűnik. Már csak te vagy, meg Naruto álom-holtteste. Érzed, hogy a valóságban sikítani kezdesz, dobálod magad, és csorognak a könnyeid, azonban csak _megcsókolod Naruto kezét, lenyalva róla egy kevés vért.

* * *

Sasuke arra eszmélt, hogy valóban ott van a szájánál a szőke egyik, véres keze, és ő valóban megnyalta. Naruto a másikkal őt ölelte át szorosan, a vállán zokogva. Neji fáradtan, megkönnyebbülten mosolyogott, az arca maszatos volt, a keze vérfoltos a szőke fiú kötözésétől. 

– Bocsássatok meg nekem – szól közbe szeretettel teli hangon –, de be kéne kötnöm Sasuke hátát…

Naruto elengedte a fiút, szégyenlősen takarva a könnyeit, ám az Uchiha még mindig fogta a kezét. Sharingant villantott a Hyuugára, aztán visszahúzta magához a szőkét. Tsunade legyintett.

– Neji, most már véget értek az álmok, nem? – kérdezte a Hokage.

– De – felelsz szűkszavúan a fiú, rosszallón méregetve Sasukét.

– Akkor már nem a te „betegeid" – jelentette ki a nő, azzal köszönés nélkül elment.

– Hmm… – simított végig az állán Kakashi. – Azt hiszem, egy órája kellett volna találkoznom Ankóval, valami fontos ügyben. Bocsássatok meg, mennem kell. Még a végén elkések – mondta senseijük, és ő is eltűnt. Neji, Naruto és Sasuke egyszerre nézett össze.

– Jellemző – mondták egyszerre. Neji összecsapta a tenyerét.

– No, gyermekeim – kezdte tyúkanyósan. – Most, hogy anyátok helyett pótanyátok lettem, én is itt hagylak titeket. Nem rendetlenkedni, nem csinálni törvénybe, vagy ízlésbe ütköző dolgot, Sasuke, fiam, te pedig menj el orvoshoz, és nézesd meg a lábad.

– A lábam? – visszhangozta a fiú, és megpróbált felállni. Alig helyezte a jobb lábára a súlyát, felszisszent, és a fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal visszaült. – Eltört.

– Biztos akkor, amikor leugrottál az ablakpárkányról – simogatta meg a haját Naruto.

– Ja, és holnapra kérek mindkettőtöktől egy részletes álomleírást, hogy bele tudjam tenni a családi legendákba – szólt vissza Neji az ajtóból. – Ja ne!

Csend borult a kis lakásra. A két fiú egymás szemébe mélyedt. Nem tettek semmit, csak nézték a másikat, mégis, valahogy már tudták is közben, hogy mit álmodott a másik. Kimondatlan szavak lebegtek közöttük, amiket mindketten értettek, aztán Sasuke Naruto álla alá nyúlt, kicsit közelebb húzta, és ajkait puhán a szőkéire tapasztotta.

**Vége**


End file.
